Heretofore, the containers in commerce have traditionally expressed and displayed information regarding the type of container and the properties of the contents within the container. While this information has been adequately displayed on some containers where size of the container is not determinative, many containers are limited by size or shape without regard to the information necessary to be displayed thereon. Moreover, with increased requirements by government to adequately inform the consuming public about the nature of the contents within the container, increasing amounts of information must be displayed on a container exterior. While this additional information is required, it is extremely expensive to resize containers merely to provide the additional information.
Consequently, a need exists for a label which accomplishes the purposes of providing significant space for information regarding the contents of the container without increasing the size of the container beyond the limits of packaging and economy. Furthermore, a need exists for the establishment of a label which may be applied to containers of standard dimensions to eliminate an additional cost of expanding the container merely to meet the informational requirements of the product.